


[Vid] I Wanna Get Better

by Sholio



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Ensemble Cast, F/M, Family Feels, Fanvids, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21781888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sholio/pseuds/Sholio
Summary: I never knew I was lonely 'til I saw your face.The Roses and their friends and community and town. (Seasons 1-5 only, no season 6 spoilers.)
Relationships: Johnny Rose/Moira Rose, Patrick Brewer/David Rose, Stevie Budd & David Rose, Theodore "Ted" Mullens/Alexis Rose
Comments: 33
Kudos: 102
Collections: Festivids 2019





	[Vid] I Wanna Get Better

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NicoleAnell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoleAnell/gifts).



[Schitts Creek - I Wanna Get Better](https://vimeo.com/411895789) from [Sholio](https://vimeo.com/user48787468) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

**Password:** better

**Warnings/Content Notes:** None

**Download:** [160 Mb zipped MP4](http://www.sholiofic.com/video/SchittsCreek-WannaGetBetter.zip)

**Song:** I Wanna Get Better  
**Artist:** The Bleachers  
**Lyrics:** [here](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/bleachers/iwannagetbetter.html)  
(The original song contains a somewhat triggery verse about suicide. This has been cut out of the vid version.)


End file.
